Endometriosis is a disease wherein endometrium or endometrium-like tissue ectopically proliferates at a site other than the inner surface of the cavity of uterus which is the natural site thereof. The cause of endometriosis is unknown, and therapies such as separation of the adhered tissues by surgery, administration of hormones and administration of analgesics are performed. However, these therapies are symptomatic treatments, and no complete therapy exists.
Hysteromyoma is benign tumor formed on the muscle of uterus, and may cause emmeniopathy and metrorrhagia. If the myoma is large, it compresses ambient organs, so that congestion in the pelvis, lumbago or dragging pain likely to occur. There is no therapy of hysteromyoma other than surgery, and the surgery is total extirpation of uterus in principle. Pharmacotherapy of hysteromyoma is not performed.